supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
God or by the name he prefers to go by, Chuck Shurley is the creator of the entire universe and being that maintains the light in existence. He is the third oldest Primordial Being in existence. Biography When God came into existence right after his sister, The Darkness. He enjoyed their company until he decided to mark the beginning of creation. When he presented the first soul ever to exist and presented it to his sister for his achievement, she ate it, leaving him shock and speechless as it took time to create his first soul. God then met Death's opposite named Goddess and fell in love with her. The two worked on creating creation and having children. God created half his portion of angels and Goddess created the other half. His sister loath the idea of his brother having company then herself or siblings so she destroyed everything he created. At some point Amara angered him when she dared threaten to kill his four eldest sons where he struck her down and almost killed her, but decided it would get him nowhere. Amara later attacked Goddess when the Primordial being had her back turned and was severely injured. God manages to save his wife by placing her in a deep sleep until she can recover. Angered that the person he loved was attacked with her back turned and realizing his sister was out of control, God gathered his four eldest sons, The Archangels to help break the stalemate and seal her away. Even with four powerful Archangels, it was hardly enough to break the stalemate, barely giving God enough time to seal her properly. In the end, the battle was won and God sealed his sister away. He created a mark that would keep her contain, believing his second oldest son, Heylel could contain it's influence, he gave it to him. Season 7 God was at his bar typing and he felt the energy outputted by his granddaughter. He chose not to intervene as he felt it was Castiel's responsibility as a father to raise and save his daughter. God shows remorse as Meg had to die but would gratefully thank her for changing Castiel and become much more human. He also is aware of the future events that will lead up to Amara's release but does not seem worried. Later on, Chuck is busy working on a new release for a future comic known as the Daughter of Heaven and Hell. A story about Cassandra and her friends doing their own thing. He detects the Leviathan/Monster Tablet has been unearth and is being broken out of its seal by the Winchesters, Castiel, and Cassandra. He decided to lend a helping hand and turned on the "switch" for the prophet selection system and struck down Kevin Tran with lighting. Personality Chuck has been described as an absently father, wrathful, monster, and coward, but that is only the perspective of people who have no one else to to blame and place their problems towards him. Although it is not far off. God is seen by many who are perspective, Lucifer in particular that his father carries a huge ego and that is in fact true as even his siblings reveal that he has a huge ego. He created creation mainly so he and his siblings wouldn't be alone, but it was to show that he was superior than his creation. Amara mainly hates him for that, Goddess loved the idea of creation but was angered that he lacked responsibility and took care of their children after she went into a slumber to heal herself, Death didn't much care and shares similar views like his polar opposite and calls his brother a Hack Writer, and Chaos doesn't care either ,but is annoyed that he dumps all of his children and demons in his realm as if it were a garbage disposal. God is shown that he doesn't have the courage to admit he's wrong in front of others, which greatly annoys his children and grandchildren. God is very kind. He deeply cares for his creation and believes that as a parent, his creation needs to learn how to adapt and grow on their own, like learning how to ride a bike on their own, however Cassandra's point of view, she believes he let his creation, particularly, the angels to dive into the pool too soon before they learned how to swim. God very much cares his his grandchildren and he regrets not putting a stop the Nephilim extermination as it continues to haunt him on how much blood is on his hands. Many people have come to despise him due of because he chooses not to interfere and let things go as the please, which may seem fine, but events that lead to a person's death or the destruction of existence, he remains hidden, which once more angers a lot of people. He says that he gave free will and that if people are going to use it for evil, why should he intervene when its never his problem. Cassandra comes to agree but disagree as finds it that he manipulated events that gave birth to evil, so mainly its his fault and he didn't take responsibility. She also finds him hiding behind free will a cowardly excuse as he would rather stay hidden then suck it up and act like a parent as a real parent would properly raise their children and not let them figure things out on something they can never understand such as using Michael as an example where he's a mindless fool who doesn't know the first thing of thinking for himself, another. Cassandra has come to judge his parenting skills very poorly as why would he lock his own son up in a cage and let his oldest murder his son and not try to stop it or find another way to save Lucifer. God is shown that he never gave Lucifer the name of the "Devil" or "Lucifer", as it was humanity that gave him the name. God always calls his second oldest son by his real name, "Heylel", much to Lucifer's disdain as it reminds him too much of what he once was and hates it. He loath people calling his son by that moniker as shown when he was angered of how poorly Dean spoke of his, shutting the Winchester up, His relationship with his wife was healthy and loved each other. The two loved creating the omniverse and create other wonders. God greatly cared for his wife that when Amara attacked her when she wasn't looking, it greatly angered him and in order to heal his wife, he had to place her in a deep sleep until she can recover, however it took years and when they were reunited, their relationship becomes strain as Goddess finds out her husband cheated on her and even had a son with a human. She also finds out that many of her children are dead and he did nothing to stop it. God fears his wife's anger and doe not wish in incur it. Offspring Spiritual Children * First Entity: God created an unknown entity was was actually the first living individuals before the Archangel, Leviathans, or any of his siblings and wife's creation. * Half Angel Creation: God created half of his angel children while the other half was created by his wife, Goddess. His own notable children are the Archangels, his Scribes, and Higher Angels. * Leviathans: After creating the Archangels, God created the First Beast, entities that were meant to safeguard his creation, unfortunately their appetite grew and they were sealed away in Purgatory. * Humans: God's greatest creation and achievement was humanity. He created them for the intentions of showing his children the possibilities they can achieve on their own and teach them some lessons in humility. Powers and Abilities God is one of the first beings in existence and was the creator of all of creation, meaning the entire omniverse, multiverse, alternate earths or realms. He created all living beings, objects and locations. He holds an immense amount of astronomical power that no being except for other Primordial being can go up against. If an individual were to face off against him and kill him, they'd come across the omnipotence paradox/God paradox. Can God create an object too heavy for him to lift. If it is possible to destroy him, people could be left questioning whether was it really God they were facing off against, so it's impossible to challenge his power or even know if you're really are fighting God and not some other individual that claims to be God, generating a dilemma. This only makes other Primordial Beings such as Goddess, Death, The Darkness, and Chaos the only ones that can know if they are facing the real creator. No being in creation can surpass or become equals with him, it can never happen. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: God existed along with his siblings since the beginning of creation. His power is very limitless. Even beings such as Cassandra, Helel, or the Archangels pale in comparison with his power. The only beings that can match him equally would be the other Primordial Entities, although they cannot defeat one another except if they have help. Chuck joked about his power that would be like a bacteria cell trying to defeat Cassandra or Helel, and it was not gonna happen ever in his existence. Neither any Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence beings can match him and can only injure him for a short while. ** Creation: Chuck has the power to create anything out of nothingness. He created the entire omniverse, multiverse, alternate universe. With that level of astronomical power, it makes him the strongest being in existence. ** Destruction: Chuck not only has the power to create but also to destroy. He can erase everything that ever existence, even to the point where no one would have recollection of a person, object, or location ever existing because it never did exist. ** Nigh-Omnipresence: As a Primordial Being, God exist everywhere or nowhere in creation, meaning he can be anywhere at any point of time and he has no alternate counterparts in other multiverse or universe. ** Nigh-Omniscience: God has vast knowledge of everything in creation, even things he's not there for such as a person's birth. Chuck however may not know of a few common details it is either because he sometimes may not pay attention to certain events. * Apporting: God can teleport an entire number of people anywhere in the universe without effort. When he teleports, it looks as if the background scene simply changes or switches to another one. * Healing/Purification: As the creator, God can heal any individual from any kind of injuries, aliments, or diseases. With a flick of his finger, he could even heal someone immensely powerful as Cassandra. He was also responsible for cleaning Sam of the demon blood. * Immortality: God has existed before creation. He is the third oldest of his siblings with only Chaos and The Darkness existing before him, while Death and Goddess are younger. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God cannot be harmed or killed by anything in creation except for his siblings or siblings with assistance. * Power Negation: Chuck can negate the powers and abilities of any individual in creation, even beings on the level of an Archangel or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence. * Power Granting: God had brought Castiel back from the dead after Lucifer killed him and he promoted the young angel into a Seraphim, but he did not make Castiel a Full Level Seraphim. he is able to make even Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence beings more powerful than they were naturally before. * Precognition: God can see everything and all that has existed or has not. He can foretell many kinds of futures and what events lead up to them. He foretold Cassandra's birth before she was ever born or existed. He even knew that Amara would be released and that it was inevitable. The one thing he could not foretell was the final battle to determine between him and his sister as he stated that he only saw light and darkness clouding his vision. * Resurrection: God has the ability to bring people from the dead, even angels from The Empty without problem. The one problem is that he does not wish to resurrect anyone because of the consequence that will affect the natural order. He can revive anyone, regardless of how powerful they maybe or where they reside in the afterlife. * Primordial Smiting: With just a snap or potentially a thought or verbally, God can effortlessly smite anyone, including Shards, Demiurges, Cassandra, and Arch-Nephilim/Cambion with ease, but for those individuals, including Archangel Level Entities, it would take approximately 1 minute to be completely smote, meaning there is a chance to stop God from entirely killing them. When he smites a being, it is a similar fashion as to how angels do it as the victim's eyes and mouth are engulfed by a white light. * Soul Manipulation: God can control all souls in existence from their respective afterlife. He can release every soul collected in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and perhaps all deceased angels and demons that have died over the years. He can grant beings a soul for those who do not have one or have lost one. * Supernatural Concealment: Chuck can conceal his presence from anything in existence, even an amulet that was meant to find him, but he turned it off so it wouldn't. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings cannot track him, but when they're near his presence and if he pretends to disguise himself as Chuck, they'll be able to detect his immense power but cannot determine his true identity. Only his siblings can track him. * Teleportation: God can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. Vulnerabilities As the creator, alpha, omega, the beginning, and end of all things, it's impossible to even kill God and if it were, individuals who are not Primordial Beings will be facing off the dilemma of the Omnipotence/God Paradox. No one can tell if they are facing off with the real creator and it could be a powerful individuals claiming to be God. Only Primordial Beings or Primordial Being with assistance can face off with God. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Being such as Cassandra, Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can only harm God significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. * Natural Order: God has no limit. His power allows him to alter everything to his will, but his only limit are the consequence there afterwards. Chuck states that if he intervenes too many times, it disturbance the balance of existence, causing catastrophic consequences. Chuck refuses to resurrect anybody as he says death needs to be respected. Bringing back Castiel had it's benefits, but his youngest son had claim himself as the new god and releasing the Leviathans caused severe problems. Chuck only brought back Castiel one last time and was done from there on out. Destroying Beings * The Darkness/Mandatory Existence: If either Light or The Darkness dies, both will fade away are they are dependent on each other to balance both concept existence. Everything that they've created is tied to their life, so if the two Primordials vanish then everything will vanish along with them. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence are equals. One two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. The whole reason for the Archangels aiding him against Amara was not because she was stronger, but it was to break the stalemate between the two entities. Even with four Archangels helping him, it was barely enough to break the stalemate, hardly giving God the chance to seal his sister away. Besides the point is Chuck is not afraid of his sister and is only afraid by the fact that his creation will be caught in the middle of their battle. * Primordial Beings with Assistance: In order to break the stalemate, a Primordial Being can overwhelm another by having assistance from other beings that are powerful enough to outmatch another Primordial. God barely managed to seal Amara away with only four Archangels. With her return with her Shard, army of Umbras, and Samael, God needed further assistance from his other children and grandchildren against Amara's army. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Deities